Janman Aura
Janman the Disciple is leader of Team Parade and the current sensei of the family-oriented Betting it All style of martial arts. He draws on the strength of his family and friends to resist an evil gang, which has invaded the city and suburbs of his youth. Biography Janman is the heir to the Betting it All School of Martial Arts. He was given “The Hoodie of the Wildfire” as a sign of his responsibility to carry on the fighting style to the next generation. Ever since he was a child, Janman has been put on a long term training regimen by his father, Pro. Janman has read many books on history, strategy, leadership, martial arts, and philosophy. The future he is preparing for has also prepared him for the adventure he and his friends will embark on…an adventure to save the world. Personality Janman is an interesting mix of easy going yet serious, forgiving yet unforgiving, impulsive yet calculating and many other traits that are paradoxes of each other. When it comes to martial arts and people his memory works well. Unfortunately, everything else leaves his mind as soon as he closes the books. But some of the lessons he learned from his studies do come back to him when the time arises. He is extremely loving and passionate about his family and friends, and will do anything in his power to protect them. Although on the outside Janman seems excited by any challenge he faces, deep down he wishes for a peaceful life. His only desire is to teach the Betting it All Style, but he trains daily, knowing full well he has a long way to go. Janman is a thoughful teacher, a budding strategist, and a vigilant fighter. As a leader, he has a good sense of humor, enjoying the comraderie of his allies' antics, even while he facepalms at them. He is fearless in battle to the point of recklessness, and is prone to many strong emotions. In terms of raw melee power, he knows that few characters in RPG Parade are his equal - a fact which sometimes leads to overconfidence. He continues to recruit new allies in a quest to find his lost friend Robot and be rid of the Kabuki Kings. Family As the "main hero" and leader, Janman's family has been seen through his point of view in many different lights. His family is made up of teachers, community icons, and even misguided villains in need of redemption. Janman's immediate family, as seen on-screen so far, includes: *His dad Pro, the former sensei of the Betting it All style, and Janman's ongoing teacher. *His brother Kuya, who took the family's martial arts in a more mystical direction. *His cousin Meeks, a baker and excellent fighter in her own right. *His sister Audgepodge, giver of moral support, tactics, and training. *His cousins Ica and Abi. Leadership Janman became the de facto leader of Team Parade when he recruited Totchi in RPG Parade 11: Six Strings to the Soul (Part 2). He is quick to recognize the strengths and weaknesses of each member. After realizing a new recruit's value, Janman helps each ally deal with their own problems, develop as a fighter, and assigns teams that will develop Friendship Bonds to make the team stronger. Part of his leadership drive comes from Robot, who acts behind the scenes. Robot has contacted Janman through dream links. He has also manipulated the enemy, allowing Janman to gain information and then intervening to save Janman's life and allow him to escape. Through these steps, Janman has been guided in which allies to recruit, been informed of the link between Ryujin and the Death Dancers, and so forth. In Combat Janman is a young master of the Betting it All style of brawling. He delivers crushing fist strikes and combos as a primary attack. He has good dodging and counterattacking skills, but relies more on his toughness, his ability to overwhelm enemies with damage, and his spiritual focus which helps him resist pain. He learned his skills from a variety of teachers including Gri, Dragon, and his father and sensei, Pro. Attacks When Janman does a normal attack, any of the following may happen: Incomplete list. *'Pair of Spades': (Combo) Two kicks. *'Sidewinder:' A side thrust kick with a low chance of temporarily removing the enemy from the battle. *'Roulette Sidewinder': A jumping spinning sidekick. *'Quick Shot:' A quick straight right that does light damage, but is less likely to be countered, blocked or dodged. *'Three of a Kind:' (Combo) Three kicks at different parts of the body. *'Pop and Rock:' (Combo) A jab-hook combo. *'Side-Roundwinder:' (Combo) Two high kicks, one lunging, the other swinging. *... B.A.A.s *'' ''Big Buster: A devastating kidney punch that sometimes also crushes a nerve, stunning the target. The technique can also be modified as a forceful swing, pushing back the opponent. *'Homerun Upper': A chin-smashing, leaping uppercut. Often a follow-up after Big Buster during B.A.A. Combos. The Homerun Upper can also be modified as a lunging hook. *'Big Bet Punch': An incredibly powerful punch that has a small chance for an instant kill. However, it has a high chance of missing if not linked in a combo. *'Tumbling Dice': A storm of hooks using the momentum and entire force of the body. *'One Stop Shot': A forward thrust strike with the front hand followed by a second shot from the rear hand. Best used against charging enemies. Special B.A.A.s *'Mega Atomic Slam:' For "the Ultimate Death Blow," Janman lifts the target over his head and ... you don't want to know. It'd be messy. *'Mirror Dice:' (Meeks/Janman) Janman and Meeks do Tumbling Dice at the same target, for extraordinary damage. (Upgrades from Mirror Buster) *'Kick Stop Shot:' Three strikes using a combination of kicks and punches doing high total damage. Each strike has a chance to disarm the target. (Upgrades from One Stop Shot) *'Rumbling Dice': Janman performs Tumbling Dice on 2 or more enemies, pummeling a small group with a continuous storm of hooks. (Upgrades from Tumbling Dice) Team B.A.A.s *'Mirror Buster:' (Meeks/Janman) Janman and Meeks do Big Buster at the same target, for extraordinary damage. *'Pendulum:' (Totchi/Janman) Totchi and Janman juggle a target with repeated fist strikes and shoves. *'Engine Buster': (Steel/Janman) Janman delivers a powerful hook to the body stunning the opponent in which Steel finishes off the attack with a leaping slash. "Inspired" B.A.A.s On at least one occasion, Janman has become inspired by the need to defend his friends. During the following turn, he gained infinite F.S. and his Big Buster command became Mega Buster, which did high damage + stun. Strategic B.A.A.s With careful planning, Janman and the team can develop a battle strategy in advance for dealing with a specific, extreme threat. One example was the Totchi-Steel-Whiffler-Nomi-Janman 5-man B.A.A. finisher, Five Card Stunt: Nomi (presumably) cast Strawberry Slow Shake, the team surrounded its target. Then they performed Engine Drive X and Pendulum while Nomi zapped with her wand, resulting in extraordinary damage. Fan Art Trivia Janman's fighting style (Betting it All-Wildfire Fist) is inspired by Ryo Hazuki from Shenmue and Makanouchi Ippo from the boxing anime, Hajime no Ippo. Many of his B.A.A.'s are homages to these characters. Category:Team Parade